


Wear a suit and tie

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex in suits, Spit As Lube, Suits, Top Derek, over the sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: How about Sterek, where Stiles surprises Derek with a very nice suit for some special occasion with work and Stiles turns and Derek sees how well fitted those pants are and he can't contain himself cause that ass, and basically bends Stiles over and rips the pants with a claw and starts rimming him and then he fucks stiles through said hole. o u o. I love you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear a suit and tie

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It was only a dinner with work, it wasn't the first one they’d been to, like at all, but Derek was so good at his job and Stiles was so fucking proud of him. 

Like seriously look at his sourwolf all grown up and working and things, he thinks he has a tear in his eye and everything!

Anyway, so he wanted to celebrate. He and Lydia had gone out shopping and picked up something really nice for it! He loved his suit, he did. It was made right to his measurements, a bit snug around the waist and crisp to touch and he kept patting down the jacket with a thrilled little smile, running a hand through his freshly dried hair.

Hm, maybe some jel later, fix it up. 

First though! To get his yummy mate into his tux.

Derek did not tux, not even slightly. You showed him a suit and the wolf flashed his fangs and grumbled his way out of the room like a big baby. It was fantastic to watch and once Stiles had done it just to laugh as Derek full on pouted.

He still had the pictures, dude.

So yeah when Derek stalked through the front door, dropping a bag to the counter and grinning he smirked up, slowly rising a dark black blazer just to watch the look of horror in the Alpha’s eyes. 

There wasn't any horror. In fact the wolf slowly dragged his eyes over  _him._ Licking his lips like he was some sort of three course meal or something, which he totally was. Anytime Derek wanted, hell yes.

Just not now? Like they has some shit to go to so stow your crap horny-linski you got places to be. 

"Alright to the bedroom, Lydia picked the perfect suit for your furry butt to wear tonight!"

"You know, you could at least say hello to me."

Stiles smiled, making a show of fluttering his eyelashes, crooning closer to the Alpha. Pressing a quick kiss to frowning lips. 

"Welcome home, puppy. Now go change."

He preened when Derek huffed out a suffering sigh, spinning around and bending forward, grabbing for the bag with the new shirt and pants eagerly.

"Okay so we also got two types of pants ‘cause your junk is huge dude and I was all like, man that crotch room is shit but you know Lydia she wouldn’t listen so you need to try-"

"Fucking hell."

He stiffened at the low growl behind him, body fighting to go pliant on instinct when his mate slid up behind him, large hands spanning over his hips, hot breath at his neck. 

"Der?" And damn it no, no breathlessness. No distraction, suit. Suit up Mr Hale now.

"God they’re fucking molded to your ass, are you trying to kill me?"

And he swallowed at the scrape of fangs over his neck, tossing his head back, muscles going all loose, fight gone from him as his mate manhandled him as usual, his brain trying desperately to keep on rout as the wolf palms his ass, hot strong fingers squeezing at the tight globes, purring in approval. 

"I- they-they’re made to fit. Hey! whoa no come on don’t distract me you gotta change and - you gotta-"

But fuck his brain was melting out his ears as Derek flipped him over, bending him forward onto the sofa (and yeah okay he didn't exactly fight it but come  _on)_  pressing open wet kisses up the line of his neck, grinding up against his ass already half heard against him. 

He whined, high and embarrassing when Derek groaned, rocking his hips, sliding his hands under Stiles’s shirt, dragging curled, sharpening claws against his skin leaving burning welts along it. 

"Fuck."

"M. That’s the idea, but I need to loosen you up first, get you all wet."

He nodded, gasping as Derek grabbed a fistful of the fabric at his ass and  _ripped._

That  _Asshole._

"You did NOT just rip this fucking suit you total priii-ah!" His complaints turned to a startled cry when Derek dropped to his knees, spreading the tight mounds of his ass cheeks aside and licking one, wet stripe right up the center over his hole.

He choked on his words, dropping his head onto his arms and spreading his legs like a whore, pushing back into the long tongue tracing his rim, slippery and strong as it probed and pushed and  _fucked_ him open.

God he was so weak, so weak but it was so so good, Derek’s fingers biting into his cheeks, dragging his fangs and nipping at his right one causing him to yelp, sucking at his rum and wiggling his tongue past the tight muscle, his cock hard and aching in his pants, his cheeks flushing as Derek growled low, vibrations rumbling over his flesh. 

"Oh God, oh god, D-Der-"

He was whimpering and mewling and arching up as Derek made the most  _obscene_ slurping sound, dragging his scruff over the sensitive skin of his left globe, forcing his tongue deeper and deeper and Stiles was on fire, grabbing to the sofa cushions and biting at his lip, rocking his hips back mindlessly. 

They were going to be so, so late and he didn't fucking  _care._

Moaned and pulled up, licking over the back of his neck with heavy, hard gasps.

"God you always taste so fuckin' good and open, fucked you so much I hardly need to prep you, just ready for my cock."

And yeah,  _yeah,_ God they did this every night, and sometimes every morning too and he fucking loved it. Loved that Derek couldn't get enough of his ass, loved that all he needed now was some spit and precum for minimal burn and some fucking good sex. 

He canted his hips up, pushing his head down, the edge of the back of the sofa digging into his chest as he reached back, spreading his ass, knuckles brushing the shredded edge of fabric and holding him self open, presenting his twitching, swollen hole for his Alpha.

Derek went wild, wrenching down his zipper and grabbing for Stiles's slim hips, claws puncturing the tux and ripping a little with each pull back as he nudged the throbbing tip of his cock against Stiles's entrance and eased in. 

Fuck, he could feel each ridge, each pulse of Derek's heart in his ass as the wolf bent over, clamping his -thankfully human- teeth to the nape of Stiles's neck as he bottomed out, pulling back slowly. 

He braced himself with a sharp breath, clenching down around Derek's shaft and keening letting Derek know that it burns but it feels so damn r _ight_  that he has full permission to fuck him like his own personal bitch. 

Derek did just let, let out a feral snarl into his skin and slamming home, pounding into Stiles's body making him scream up, spit lining his lips and he writhed under him, rocking his hips to push the wolf deeper as Derek fucked him open and raw, licked at the sweat at his skin and moaned.

He felt it to his toes, the tightening in his stomach as his cock twitched in the remainder of his suit pants, cry catching in his throat when Derek forced himself deep and began grinding in slow circles right on his prostate, spots dancing before his eyes as he squeezed them shut and garbled his warning, or was it a plea? to cum. 

Derek gasped out a breathy "Cum for me, spill all over those fucking pants." and he did, he came so fucking hard his toes curled and his back bowed up against Derek's chest and his head slumped forward, his throat sore from his sounds.

Derek came with a howl, grabbing tight and possessive to his body, wrapping solid arms about him and he pushed in once, twice more, cock spilling in bursts inside him, sticky and wet and filling him up. 

He was trembling as he dropped onto the sofa, groaning in complaint when Derek moved slowly, pulling out of him with a wince worthy squelch. 

"'S the fucking suits dude, they're magic or some shit."

Derek laughed, and Stiles grinned lazily, pushing himself up and into the arms of his mate, kissing him with slow, languid movements.

Eh, who needed fancy work parties anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
